How Sundae Muddy Sundae Should Have Ended
by Critica7
Summary: Just a rewrite of the ending of one of the series's worst episodes. Oneshot, will not be continued.


**Sundae Muddy Sundae: Alternate Ending**

* * *

Courtney walked up to Gwen, still holding the disgusting sundae that had been her undoing. "Gwen, I'm sorry. Please don't vote for me," she begged.

"I won't. As long as you vote for yourself," Gwen replied harshly, and walked away.

Courtney sighed, clearly pained by the decision she had to make. She waited for a moment before following Gwen.

What neither of them noticed was Mal, watching the exchange.

* * *

**Confessional: Mal**

"Originally, I had only intended to get Courtney out. But if Gwen intends to vote for Scott, and I think she does, then I have the perfect opportunity to prevent any alliances against me _and_ hurt Scott even more! Today must be my lucky day!"

**End confessional**

* * *

Courtney followed Gwen until she saw her sitting at the campfire pit with Scott. The two weren't looking at each other, nor had they noticed her. She turned away and was about to walk away when she heard Gwen break the silence.

"Hey, how are you," Gwen said to Scott halfheartedly.

"How do you think?" Scott remarked snidely. "I'm on this show, I'm still recovering from the brain damage I got last time, and it turns out the girl I liked didn't like me back. That's not exactly a recipe for Mammy's raccoon gumbo."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "I thought Courtney had changed, but she's still determined to win, no matter the cost to her relationships."

Scott sighed. "I'm used to people thinking I'm just an idiot redneck because I grew up on a dirt farm. It hurts sometimes, but I'm used to it."

"You didn't help things with your challenge-throwing," Gwen remarked.

"Hey, I did just fine last season!" Scott argued. "Sure, I threw challenges, but only when someone else would get blamed for the loss! And I got rid of some real threats!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Gwen conceded the point.

"The point is, I thought Courtney was different. I thought she saw past the redneck shell, but now I see I was wrong. She just thinks I'm stupid white trash, just like everyone else," Scott finished bitterly. Gwen looked at him a bit guiltily.

The camera panned to Courtney, who looked even more guilty.

* * *

** Confessional: Gwen**

"Okay, now I'm feeling kinda bad for using Scott. Yeah, he's kind of a jerk, but he's not a horrible person. Still, I need to know for sure."

**Confessional: Courtney **

"Okay, fine! You don't have to keep hammering in the message, life! I get it! I went too far!"

**End confessional**

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, Gwen, Zoey, and Mike were all holding marshmallows. Chris held the final marshmallow between his fingers. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Scott, you finished dead last and you're all out of allies. Courtney, trying to poison my interns? Really?" Courtney didn't make eye contact.

"By a 3-2 vote, the loser of the night is...Scott!"

Hearing this, Scott gasped, and Gwen shook her head. However, the most shocked reaction came from Courtney, who stood up and shouted, "No! I volunteer for elimination!"

This drew surprised stares from everyone else. Courtney looked back at them. "Look, I know I made a mistake. Gwen, I shouldn't have planned to betray you. And Scott, I should have been more honest with you. We kinda rushed into a relationship, and maybe I wasn't as over Duncan as I thought, and I know I didn't do a very good job of showing it, but...I do care about you. I want you to know that much. I know you're not just a stupid redneck, and I'm sorry I let you think I thought that. And I...I've realized I can't keep doing this anymore. I just hope you can forgive me."

Scott kept his eyes downcast. "I'll think about it."

Gwen did the same. "All right. I...I thought you hadn't changed, but maybe I was wrong."

Courtney smiled sadly. "Thanks." She then turned to Chris and dumped her disgusting sundae on his head. "That's for not feeding your interns!" she shouted, which elicited a chuckle from the four remaining campers.

* * *

The camera cut to Courtney being flushed. The four remaining campers watched as Courtney went down the giant toilet, then Scott turned to Gwen. "I can't believe you!" he shouted. "Getting two votes against me, just so you could see if she was really sorry? What if she had been faking?"

"You were Courtney's only ally," Gwen defended.

Scott glared at her. "You really did belong on Team Villain after all," he spat venomously. "You're no better than Al, you..." he trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. "Wait, if Courtney didn't vote for me, and I didn't vote for me, then that means the third vote was..." The three of them slowly turned to look at "Mike."

"I guess there's no point in hiding it now," Mal shrugged. He allowed his hair to fall over his eye.

"Duncan was right," Zoey whispered to herself. Then she raised her voice. "Mike, how could you keep this a secret?"

"Because Mike is selfish," Mal answered. "He cares more about himself than you."

Zoey teared up. "No, that's not true! Mike loves me!"

Mal scoffed. "If he really loved you, would he keep secrets from you? Would he keep _me_ secret from you? No, Mike may think he's all goody-goody, but he's no different from me. He may need you, but he doesn't love you."

He then turned to Scott. "I just want to say, it felt so _good_ to get Cameron to kiss your girlfriend. Maybe, in future, think twice about who you blackmail." He then turned and walked away, whistling his signature tune.

* * *

**Confessional: Zoey**

"He can't be right, can he?"

**End confessional **

* * *

**I just wrote this little oneshot for fun, and no, it will not have a continuation. Really, though, this episode is just as bad as everyone says it is, and is only rivaled by RESET BUTTON as the worst episode of the show. I wanted to weigh in how I think it could have been a little more palatable.**

**I'm having a bit of writers' block with the chapter of TDR52 I'm currently working on. I'll get it done, though. My problem is that I keep having ideas for several other stories I want to write after I finish TDR52, and I could use some advice.**


End file.
